The Tale of Diamondheart
by TMNTfan101
Summary: "Ms. Rand tell us what happened in Kun Lun." Principal Coulson said to Eleanor who sat in front of his desk still holding her brother's hand. Her eyes were starting to flutter and she had to shake herself to stay awake. She started to breathe heavily as the started to speak. "Kun...Lun….has….fallen…."
1. Prouloge

The young girl ran through the snow as the icy winds tried to force her back. Shouts behind her told her that the men chasing her were close behind. Her golden braid was caught in the wind and looked as if it was lashing out like a whip. Her golden dress with emerald trim and her golden pants were not designed to keep her warm through a blizzard, but she had to keep going. She had to warn him, she had to warn the king. She had to tell him….


	2. Chapter 1

"So Danny how are things in Kun Lun?" Peter asked after training. Danny shook his head unknowingly.

"I don't hear word unless the monks come to see me. Hopefully everything is alright." Danny said with a smile. Peter nodded. Kun Lun was a nice place, a bit cold, but very nice. Ava, Luke, and Sam then entered the room.

"Guys, looks like there is trouble down town. Some ninjas chasing a little girl in some chinese outfit." Danny tensed at Luke's words, but they left quickly to see what was up.

"Ironfist are you okay? You seemed to get really worried when they said they were chasing a little girl." Spider man said as they rode the spiderbike. Ironfist didn't reply, he was to lost in thought to hear him.

"There!" White tiger shouted as they group of ninjas were spotted. It was true that they were chasing some little girl in a chinese like outfit, but as Spider man got a better look at her outfit he noticed something. It was an outfit similar to Ironfist's when they were in Kun Lun. The girl seemed to be the age of an elementary schooler, her outfit was torn, her face had scratches and bruises. Her golden braid was messy and coming undone. Six ninjas surrounded her, all seeming to be grown men.

"I said get out of my way, I will complete my task!" She shouted at the men, but they made the circle around her tighter. She sighed and got in a fighting stance. The next few seconds shocked Spider man a lot. The young girl attack with such speed and grace. But even though she was a good fighter and knocked down some of the men, she was still overwhelmed. The ninja who seemed to be the leader ended up knocking her back, causing her to crumple to the floor.

"Stay away from her!" Ava shouted attacking him from above. Soon the entire team was fighting and when the ninjas retreated the girl was gone. They searched for a while, but there was no sign of the girl.

"Okay what the heck happened tonight?!" Sam asked the group when they returned. Everyone was silent until Peter spoke.

"Danny, I think that girl was from Kun Lun. Her outfit was similar to yours when we went." Danny looked at his hands thinking hard before he spoke.

"If she is from Kun Lun, why is she here? No children from Kun Lun ever do leave, so she did she leave?" This made everyone stay silent.

Somewhere in Manhattan

The girl had grown tired, barely able to keep her eyes open. She hadn't been able to sleep since she left Kun Lun. _I have to keep going_ She told herself, but her body said otherwise.

"I guess I can rest for a little while." She said tiredly, her voice was soft like a dove. She laid down behind some bushes so she wouldn't be seen and let her eyes close. _Everything will be better tomorrow._

Next Day

"So there is no sign of the girl since last night?" Sam said as they were gathered around Principal Colson. He nodded grimly; they had tried to contact Kun Lun through Doctor Strange, but it failed.

"Fury has every eye he can use to find out what is going on is Kun Lun, but it is now you top priority to find the girl. She my be the only key to what's going on." Danny had seemed to be down in the dumps since they communication with Kun Lun failed. He said to be really worried about this, way more than normal.

"She said that she had a task to fulfill. Do you think she might be looking for Danny?" Coulson nodded, thinking it was plausible. Shouting then came from outside and they all rushed out there. They all gasped in surprise when the saw Flash Thompson holding the girl they were looking for by the scruff of her dress collar.

"What are you? Some kind of hobo?" Flash threw her onto the ground. The girl looked worse in the sunlight then she did last night. She had bags under her eyes and she was really pale, she was a bit more scruffy then when they saw her last too.

"Please leave me be." She said in her dove like voice. Danny's eyes widen when he heard her voice, like he recognized it from somewhere.

"It can't be…." He stammered. Peter looked at him confused then looked at the girl and back to Danny. Same golden hair, same green eyes, both from Kun Lun. Peter's eyes widen too at the realization that the girl was Danny's….

"Stupid brat this is my town and now you will pay!" He shot a punch at her, but she dodged with ease.

"Your stance is sloppy and you have very bad aim. Also you are a bit slow when you throw your punch." She said in a monotone. Everyone started laughing, even Sam. This mad Flash even madder and he attacked again. She dodged again, but this time grabbed his arm and threw him over her back. Everyone went silent at this, too stunned to do anything. A elementary school age girl just took down the toughest guy at their school.

"What are you?"Flash groaned. She looked down at him and pondered for a bit before answering.

"Not a what. A who. My name is Eleanor Rand. Have you seen my brother?" All eyes instantly went to where Danny stood. His eyes were still locked onto his little sister. Whispers started sounding around him and Eleanor looked around confused, trying to figure out why they were whispering.

"Everyone to class with you all. Ms. Rand please come with me." Coulson said, Eleonora study Principal Coulson carefully then slowly followed him inside. He gestured to the group to silently follow and they did, Danny slipping his hand into the hand of his sister as if to know she was real.

"Ms. Rand tell us what happened in Kun Lun." Principal Coulson said to Eleanor who sat in front of his desk still holding her brother's hand. Her eyes were starting to flutter and she had to shake herself to stay awake. She started to breathe heavily as the started to speak.

"Kun….Lun….has….fallen…." At this she slumped in her seat and started to fall to the group, but Danny caught her in time. Everyone's eyes were really wide now. Coulson's hands were clenched and turning white. He jerked his head up and looked at the group.

"Group get to the Helicarrier now! Danny, you and your sister must stay there. No one, but us and Fury must know that she is here. The rest of you don't let them out of your sight. Now go! We are in serious trouble."


	3. Chapter 2

"Danny how could you not tell us you had a sister? A SISTER! Why didn't you have us meet or something when we were in Kun Lun?" Peter said ranting to Danny. The team was shocked at the news that Danny wasn't an only child. Only the people of Kun Lun, Coulson, Fury, and Danny himself know they were related.

"Nora isn't like me Peter, she was practically raised in Kun Lun from birth and since she is now the next ihert to the throne if anything were to happen to me it is my top priority to keep her safe. Well it's always been anyway." Danny said brushing Nora's hair out of her sleeping face. Nora had been asleep for a good 15 minutes now and did deserve it. Danny hadn't left her side since they reunion, but still more questions remained.

"Danny, why was your sister raised in Kun Lun? Don't you parents run Rand Industries? If so then why isn't she with them?" Peter could tell that he shouldn't have said that. Danny frowned and Peter could see sadness and pain linger in his face.

"When my father was a boy he discovered Kun Lun and the king took him in and adopted him as his son. He eventually left met my mother and they had me. When I was nine, Nora was born and my father decided that he would take my family and his best friend to go find Kun Lun. On the hike up in the mountain near Kun Lun I slip and fell, pulling my family with me. My father's friend cut my father's rope and my father fell to his death. He offered to my mother for him to help us, but she refused. So eventually we made our way to an old bridge and there we were attacked by wolves. My mother gave me Nora and told me to run. She forced herself on the wolves to save us. Archer from Kun Lun arrived saving me and Nora, but when they went to save our mother it was too late. Some people in Kun Lun think Nora should be the ruler instead of me, since she lived there her whole life while I was not. I want you to met her Peter, but it didn't feel like it was the time. I hoped that when she was older she could come here to train with Doctor Strange and maybe even Sheild, but…." Danny looked down at his sister again; her cuts and bruises had be taken care of by a nurse, but when Peter saw the expression on Danny's face when he looked down at his sister he could see rage of the idea that she had been harmed. Nora then started to squirm in her sleep and her green eyes opened up.

"Brother? Where….YAWN….are we?" Nora asked sitting up then rubbing her eyes. Her eyes wondered around the room and landed on the team. Nora instinctively grabbed Danny's arm and tried to hide behind him. Danny chuckled and the air seemed to lighten.

"Nora these are my friends I told you about back in Kun Lun…." And one by one he introduced his sister to the team and when he got to Peter, Nora gave a squeak of joy.

"You're the Spider!" Nora said jumping to her feet. Her sudden bubbliness surprised the team, she went from butt kicking scary eight year old to normal eight year old. She jumped up and down on the bed and the team looked at Danny. He was just smiling, like he was happy to see his sister like these. Which is better than how he saw her earlier.

"I saw you at the beginning of the tournament. I had never seen an outsider before, but….why are you in your uniform? Wait you work for Shield so is this your cover or something?" Peter rubbed the back of his head not knowing what to do. He looked at Nora, her green eyes widen with joy and eagerness and it made him wonder. What was Danny like at her age? Probably not as scary as they first thought she was at least.

"No Nora this is not a cover. Spiderman is my cover I guess so no one finds out who I really am and hurt my friends or family." She nodded understandingly and jumped onto Danny's back.

"Brother give me a piggy back ride….PLEASE!" They were both laughing and the tightness in the air seemed to disappear. They hadn't really seen this side of Danny before. He was a normal teen playing with his younger sister.

"Sure." Danny said with a big grin on his face. He picked her up and started to head for the door when Fury walked in with Doctor Strange and Coulson. Danny immediately stopped and put Nora down. Nora seemed to know that these people were in charge and she went back to being serious. Peter frowned at this; Nora just a few seconds ago was laughing and playing around like a normal kid, but when grown ups appear she acts like an adult herself.

"Hello Nora, it is good to see you again." Fury said kneeling down to Nora's height. She slightly smiled and nodded then shook his hand.

"So Nora I take it you already met Coulson, but have you met Doctor Strange?" She shook her head, but answered quickly.

"No, but brother told me that he help him in his training and also when him and Spider saved New York from an eternal sleep." Doctor Strange smiled and shook her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Nora. I was a bit surprised when they told me Danny had a sister, but I could tell they weren't joking." She nodded again, but stayed silent. Doctor Strange then pulled a necklace from his cloak and showed it to Nora.

"Do you know what this is Nora?" He asked holding it so she could see. She nodded and began to speak.

"It's a magical charm that makes the wearer look different they how they really are. If other people witness the person put it on then they will still see them in their true form, but others will not." Doctor Strange nodded impressed.

"So I take it you know why we have this?" She nodded again and he continued.

"Team as you know, Nora is being hunted by some unknown people. And to make sure they don't find her, she must wear this. The only people who know she is here and her relation to Danny are standing in this room. So we will put this on and discuss what will happen from there. Are you ready Nora." Doctor Strange asked. She nodded and grabbed Danny's hand. Danny squeezed her hand in comfort and she smiled. The necklace was placed around her neck and it was over. Doctor Strange then pulled out a mirror and showed her the new reflection of herself. Her golden hair was replace with dark brown hair and her face was now full of freckles. Her green eyes were now brown and her skin slightly tan.

"And now if you don't mind I will cut your hair so if you do run into them again they won't think you are hidden by magic. It can only change what is already there; height, hair length, weight, etc cannot be changed." She nodded and with a small spell her hair was now at chin length.

"Now where you will be staying while we find these ninjas. You can't stay with Danny because that would probably be the first place they look and…." Fury started saying, but Nora snapped.

"NO! I want to be with Brother!" She shouted stomping her foot. The team stared at her in surprise, even Danny was shocked by the outburst. Well not super shocked because he knew she wanted to stay with him, but shocked that she was shouting.

"Nora please stop, it's for you own safety." Danny said now kneeling down to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"NO! I tired you always being away from me! The monks always said that you were busy, but I knew you weren't! I barely got to be around you when we were kids and then next thing I know is that you are leaving for a year come back for a day and then leave again for another year! WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM YOU!" Everyone was now silent except for Nora who was sobbing.

"The monks tell me I shouldn't….have outbursts like this….but then how am I supposed….to express myself….if I don't….they….never….told me….how." Nora said through her sobs.

"They treat….me like I'm….a….grown up….like I should….know everything….they get upset….when I tell them….I'm still….scared of….the dark….Brother….I just wanted….you….to come….home….I….don't….want to….be….alone." Nora then went back to sobbing. She tried to dry her eyes but tears still came down her face. Peter looked at Danny and saw that tears were coming down his face. He must not have know how she really felt. She was just a kid after all, not really being able to see her only family and being forced to grow up so fast. It's a lot of pressure for a kid. Danny wrapped his arms around Nora trying to comfort her.

"Nora, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were upset. I chose to come back because I wanted to learn more and be with my friends. If I had know that you wanted me to stay I could have asked if you could come with me. You have always been curious about the outside world. Still for now we have to be apart. I can still be able to see you, but not as much as you want okay." He said now facing her. Nora's eyes were red and puffy, but she nodded. Danny's dried her eyes and hugged her again.

"Brother if I can't stay with you then can I stay with Spider?" She asked curiously. Everyone looked from Fury to Peter. Fury nodded and then all eyes were on Peter.

"I might be able to come up with something."

That Night at Peter's house

"And so Aunt May she has nowhere she can stay. She is a family friend's kid of Danny's parents and she really needs a place to stay while they get their burned down house fixed. Can she stay here for a while?" Peter asked his now tearing up Aunt who bought his excuse about Nora.

"Of course she can." Aunt May said and Peter opened the door to Danny and Nora. Nora still holding Danny's hand, she had been holding it since she was told she couldn't stay with Danny, looked around the room with curiosity and slight fear. When Aunt May held her hand out to her, Nora quickly hid behind Danny.

"Nora this is my Aunt May, she is really nice. Please at least say hi." Peter said trying to convince her to come out from behind Danny. She gave a quick muffled "Hi" from behind Danny and stayed silent.

"Nora I have to go now okay. I will see you tomorrow." Danny said kneeling down in front of her. She sadly nodded, Danny gave her a kiss on the forehead and left. Next to Nora was a suitcase of stuff they had bought for her cover and for her in general, but all she wanted was her brother. Nora started to tear up and ran out the door.

"DANNY COME BAAAACK!" Nora whaled running after her brother, who when he said her started running from her to his displeasure.

"This is going to be a rough couple months." Peter muttered to himself running after the Kun Lun princess.


End file.
